


Reputation [Podfic]

by miss_marina95, paraka



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Identity Porn, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Iron Man is trading sexual favors to Tony Stark for perks for the Avengers, and he's determined to protect his teammate.</p>
<p>A podfic of Reputation by copperbadge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphirescribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261154) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



  


**Length:** 0:13:01 (0:14:39 with bloopers)  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Reputation%20by%20copperbadge-miss_marina95,%20paraka.mp3) (13.2 MBs) (+[Bloopers](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Reputation%20Bloopers.mp3)) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-Reputation%20by%20copperbadge-miss_marina95,%20paraka.m4b) (10.5 MBs Bloopers included)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

Bloopers  


**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded during Avengers Age of Ultron opening weekend in N. America. I (paraka) few down to California for the weekend (from Canada) so that the two of us could see the move together. There was much clutching at each other while we exploded from feels, we recorded this between viewings. :P


End file.
